


Like Cherries

by ari_o (imaginarycircus), imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/ari_o, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the kissemdanno challange. The first time Steve kissed Danny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Cherries

You're pretty sure he's not mocking you, not doing it on purpose anyway. You have a habit of biting your lip when you're thinking too hard, trying to find a solution that is just out of reach. He does it too—perfect, white teeth denting his bottom lip, but slightly to the side. Which means you stare at his lips a lot. Lately you've been biting your lip just because you know he'll mirror you.

Does he even know he's doing it? You have no idea and it's making your thoughts dart about like minnows in the shallows, because maybe he's doing it on purpose and wants you to look at his mouth. Wants you to think about his mouth and all the things it's capable of doing--the things that you haven't witnessed. You've seen him talk a blue streak, swear, spit, groan, bare his teeth, and one sad night you saw him puke after too many beers with whiskey backs after he argued with Rachel.

Mostly you just want to lean down, like falling, to his lips and suck in the slightly fuller bottom lip. In your mind he tastes like cherry shave ice and his tongue is cool and makes you shiver.

"McGarrett? Why are you looking at me like that?" He does that head jerk frown thing.

"Let's get some shave ice," you say and for once the Gods are with you and he agrees. You pray, though you are not a praying man, that he agrees to your whole plan, but step one. Shave ice.

Kamekona sees you coming and he knows your order and hands over the cherry ice and you think maybe this isn't insane. Maybe this op is really and truly going to unfold according to plan. You ignore that you just mentally detailed this as an “op.”

You sit at a table that is partly in the shade and you've never been more terrified in your life. And considering your life? That is saying something.

In school you were forced to play an instrument and you chose the cymbals because they were loud and you only had to make one noise in the entire performance, but you could not read the music or figure out where that spot was. You just felt for it, like reaching into the dark, and hoped like hell you weren't too far off. This is exactly like that and you wonder if the moment when the sun moves and catches his hair on fire is the moment, but you let it pass and then he is clearing away the shave ice cones and is on his way back to the car.

You don't feel brave enough to chase after him and spin him around like you're in some goddamn movie and just plant one on him. So you let him drive and you get back to HQ and you know the cherry flavor is fading and it’s now or never.

You lean across the emergency break, which digs into your wrist and you grab his chin and press your lips tentatively against his even though he is still talking as you do it.

"What are you doing?" he says against your lips, but he doesn't push you away. He stays absolutely still, like he is making up his mind about it. And then he melts and his lips open and his tongue is cold and he tastes like cherries.


End file.
